Love In Facebook
by SchweinsteigerBM
Summary: Author Masih Newbie, Disini Author Akan Menampilkan Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata,Sakura,Dll Berikan Saran Dan Kritik Ya? PM Saya/Add Saya
1. Facebook

Disini Author Akan Menampilkan Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata,Sakura,Dll

CHAPTER 1 : Pertama Kalinya Main Facebook

**Pada Suatu Hari,Itachi Sibuk Membuat Meminta BAntuan Yamato Untuk Merakit Warungnya,Dan Jadilah Warnet Dengan Cepat,Itachi Membeli Ratusan Komputer Untuk Anak Anak Muda Yang Selesai Menjalankan Misi...Disinilah Banyak Anak Muda Yang Main Facebook,Harga Warnet Ini 50ryo/jam**

Hingga Beberapa Saat Setelah Dibukanya Warnet...

Naruto : Sasuke,Kakakmu Buka Warnet Ya?

Sasuke : Kok Tahu?

Naruto : Karna Aku Yang Jaga Warnetnya

Sasuke : -_- *dgn Tatapan Kesal

Naruto : Eh Bercanda,Bagaimana Cara Buat Facebook?!

Sasuke : Oh Itu,Kenapa Kamu Mau Main Facebook?

Naruto : I-Itu...A-Anu..

Sasuke : Pasti Kau Mau Add Sakura,kan? * Sambil Tertawa

Naruto : Kok Kau Tahu? *Ekspresi Kaget

Sasuke : Ya bisa Dong,Mau Diajarin Buat Facebook Gak? *Sahut Sasuke

Naruto : Aku Mau! *Teriak Naruto

Sampailah Naruto Dan Sasuke Diwarnet Itachi

Naruto : Hei! Ada Ayah!

Minato : Halo Naruto *Dengan Suara Loyo (Pasti Dia Mau Pinjam Tempatku) #Dalam Batinnya Minato

Naruto : Ayah,Boleh Pinjam Tempatnya? Aku Mau Buat Facebook Sama Sasuke

Minato : Oh,Boleh (Iyakan? Hiks) #Dalam Batinnya Minato

Sasuke : Pinjam Dulu,Aku Mau Buka Facebook...

Naruto : Ok

Cetak Cetik Cetak

Naruto : Apaan Nih -_- *Dengan Ekspresi Terkejut

**Sakuracayangsasukefor ever**

Sasuke! Ayo Kita Kencan!

**Suka · Komentar · Bagikan · 5 Jam Yang Lalu**

**Sasukekerendangan teng**

Aapaan Nih Sakura?

Sasuke : Aku Buat Facebookmu Ya?

Naruto : Oke!

Cetak Cetik Cetak Cetik Cetak Cetik Cetak Cetik Cetak Cetik

-Sasuke : Woy Author -_- Gw Capek Ketiknya -_-

-Author : Sini,Biar Kugantikan!

Cetak Cetik Cetak Cetik Cetak Cetik Cetak Cetik Cetak Cetik

Sasuke : Nah Begini Caranya

Naruto : Thanks Sasuke!

Sasuke : Sama Sama

Naruto : Kasih Tau Donk Nama FB Hinata,Kamu,Dan Sakura!

Sasuke : Oke

Sakura = **Sakuracayangsasukefor ever**

Sasuke ( Gw ) = **Sasukekerendangan teng**

Hinata = **Hinatapemalulovenaru to**

Naruto : Sip..

**Naruto Sudah Add Ketiga Orang Itu...**

**Naruto Membuat Status**

**Narutoramenloversnku rama**

Apa Kabar Sakura Sayang?

**Hinatapemalulovenaru to Menyukai Ini**

**Suka · Komentar · Bagikan · 5 Menit Yang Lalu**

**Sakuracayangsasukefor ever**

apa kau bilang?

**Hinatapemalulovenaru to**

naruto-kun,aku mau jadi pacarmu,mau gak?

**Narutoramenloversnku rama**

aduh..,gimana ya? Soalnya Sakura Sudah Ada Dihatiku..

**Sasukekerendangan teng**

sudah naruto,terimalah!

**Hinatapemalulovenaru to** **Menyukai Ini**

**Sakuracayangsasukefor ever**sa-sasuke ?

**Peinlovekonanfore ver**WOY! DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! #Capslockku Jebol

**Narutoramenloversnku rama**

Oh ya,Aku Sudah Add Dia..,Kamu Dinomor brapa Pein?

**Peinlovekonanfore ver**

_N_omor 56

**Tiba Tiba...MATI LAMPU!**

Naruto : Woy,Kenapa Mati Lampu? *Teriak Naruto

TBC

Gimana,Serukan? Tunggu Dichapter Selanjutnya Ya?


	2. Kencan

**Chapter 2 : Kencan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto : Siapa Yang Matikan Lampu?

Pein : Woy Naruto,Suruh Sasuke Pake Jurus Chidori,Akan Elemen Listrik!

Sasuke : Kenapa Suruh Aku?

Hinata : Na-Naruto-kun,Aku Takut! *Sambil Memeluk Naruto

Sakura : Ayolah Sayangku! Nyalakan Lampu Disini

**Tiba Tiba...Ada Sandal Melayang,**

**30cm lagi**

**20cm lagi**

**10cm lagi**

**5cm lagi**

**1cm lagi**

**1mm lagi**Plakk,Plentong,Brukk

Sasuke : Aduh!Pemuda Konoha : Sudahlah Nyalakan Lampu Pake Chidorimu! *Anak Yang Tadi Lempar Sandalnya

Itachi : Sudah -_- ,Bubar Semua! (Hadeh,cuma untung 20550ryo) #kata Itachi Dalam Batin. Ini uang jajan untukmu,Pergi Kecafe sasuke,sama teman temanmu yang konyol itu!

Semua (-Semua pemuda Konoha N Itachi) : *MUKA MARAH!. Ayo Gebuk Itachi!

Bukk,Dassh,Pletokk

Itachi : Aduh...

* * *

**DI CAFE KONOHA**

Sakura : Aku Mau Duduk Bersamamu Sasuke!Hinata : Aku Mau Duduk Didekatmu Naruto-kun!

Sasuke N Naruto : EH?

Pein : Eh?

Sasuke : Eh?

Eh...

Sasuke : SUDAHLAH AUTHOR!

Author : Kenapa?

Sasuke : Gw Capek!...

Kembali lagi Ke kafe

Pein : Sini Konan,Duduk Bersamaku,Mumpung Ada Sasuke Yang Traktir..

Konan : Eh?!

?!

Sasuke : Aku Bosan Dengar Kata Eh!

Author : Gimana Kalau Hm...

Sasuke : Itu Baru Pas!

?!

Tiba Tiba...,Datanglah Orang Tua Sasuke Dan Naruto

Naruto N Sasuke : Ibu bapak punya anak Bilang-bilang aku aku yang tengah malu

...

Buakk!

Author pun dipukul!

Naruto N Sasuke : Author!

Author : Ampuuun!

...

Mikoto N Fugaku : Ya,Cuma Numpang Lewat

Minato N Kushina : Cuma Numpang Lewat

Sakura : Anuu...Sebenarnya Sasuke...Aku...

Semua Kaget minus Sakura..

Sakura : Aku...Mau Mie Ayam

Semua (-Sakura) : GUBRAKK  
Naruto : Aku Es Jeruk Aja -_-

Hinata : Aku Juga Es Jeruk...,Eh Naruto,Besok Kita Jalan Jalan Ya?

Naruto : Hm...Oke

Sasuke : Aku Teh Hangat Aja,Klo Pein Sama Konan Apa?

Pein : Aku Hamburger,Konan Spagetti

**Makanan Siap...Dan...**

Semua (-Warga Konoha)Selamat Makan Dan Minum!

Hinata : Aku Sangat Menyukai Naruto-kun! *Ucapnya Dengan Senang Sambil Memeluk Naruto

Naruto : Eh?

Sasuke : AUTHOR!

Author : Apa?

Sasuke : Aku Bosan Dengar Kata "eh?" !

Author : Ok,Tak Akan Akuu Tulis Lagi Kata Itu...

Dan Semua Selesai Makan Dan Minum

Sasuke : Berapa Pak?

Penjaga Cafe : yg akatsuki tidak dihitung ya?

Sasuke : Iya,

Pein N Konan : Apa?

Penjaga Cafe : Jadi 5000ryo

Sasuke : Ini Uangnya

Penjaga Cafe : Terima Kasih!.Sudah Selesai makannya bu,pak?

Konan N Pein : Iya,Tapi Kami Tidak Punya Uang.

Penjaga Cafe : AAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

*Suaranya Sampai Ujung Dunia...

Sebagai Gantinya Kalian Bekerja Disini Selama 1 Bulan!

Konan N Pein : Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...

TBC

Bagaimana?

Serukan?

Tolong DiReview!


	3. Vote

**Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote Vote**

* * *

**Vote Yuk!**

**Siapa Yang Jadi Karakter Utama Di Chapter 3 ?**

**-Kakashi**

**-Obito**

**-Tobi (Obito Bertopeng)**

**-Deidara**

**-Sasuke**

**-Naruto**

**-Kyuubi (woy,sejak kapan kyuubi bisa main Facebook?)**

**-Itachi**

**-Hinata**

**-Sakura**

**-Isi Sendiri**

**Vote Di Review ya?**

**-Special Thanks To Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
